California or Bust
by MeganFanfiction
Summary: Claudia wins custody. Caleb moves to Montecito without Hanna. What will Hanna do? Read if you ship Haleb!
1. Chapter 1

Claudia and Caleb have really bonded over the past couple months. Janet on the other hand has had enough of Caleb and wants him to be moved to another foster home. Caleb at age 17 no longer cares what family he lives with because he doesn't spend any time there anyways.

"Caleb I'm sure your next family will be great! Better then horseface!" Hanna said

"Probably not" Caleb said

"You know Claudia called me today"

"You?"

"Yeah"

"What did she say?"

"Well..."

"Hanna no more secrets, right?"

"She wants to fight for custody of you and she wanted to know if I thought you would want to live with her"

"Claudia wants me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well she did give me up in the first place"

"OK well maybe she heard about Janet replacing you and decided you belong with her"

"What did you say?"

"I haven't answered it was a voicemail"

"What are you going to say?"

"Nothing without asking you"

"Tell her, I have no clue what you should tell"

Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand and rubbed it

"Hey! It's going to be ok. I'm right here with you"

* * *

Claudia decided to proceed with her case and went to court. Caleb wasn't 100% sure how he felt about the whole thing but it was nice for him to have his loving girlfriend by his side.

"What is taking so long?!" Caleb shouted

"I don't know but she has to be coming out soon" Hanna reassured him

Claudia walked through the doors and gave Caleb a hug.

"Are you excited to come to Montecito?!" Claudia said


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you excited to come to Montecito?!" Claudia said

Caleb turned around and looked at his teary eyed girlfriend. She mouthed the word go and then walked back to her car. Caleb stayed there with his mother and newly legalized guardian.

"Ok so you will move in, in two days. We can get you a new wardrobe. New furniture. Oh! You will have your own room! Since James and Clay have their own rooms. Oh bring only your most beloved things..." Claudia siad

This all sounded great to Caleb but their was one problem he couldn't bring the thing he loved the most, Hanna.

* * *

"Caleb?" Hanna said opening her front door "I thought you were leaving for your mom's"

"Not for a day and not without saying good bye" Caleb said "It's crazy, I know"

"No its not. Your just going to be in a different zip code"

"Yeah but thats a long ways away. I don't know if I can go. I won't have any support, no one there to love, no one there like you"

"I'm sure you will do just fine"

"You could come with!"

"Me? Move to Montecito to live your mom?"

"I'm sure Claudia won't mind! I'll even ask her"

Before Hanna could say anything Caleb was on the phone with Claudia.

"She said it was a brilliant idea!" Caleb said putting his phone away

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! There is nothing I want more!"

"Ok but what about my mom?"

* * *

Caleb went to pack up his things. Hanna went to ask her mom about moving with Caleb.

"Mom?" Hanna said walking into the kitchen

"Yes Hanna" Ashley said

"Caleb is moving to California"

"That's nice"

"Could I go with him?"

"NO WAY!"

"Why?"

"Because Hanna! He is your high school boyfriend, not your husband! You not going with him. End of story!"

Hanna stormed out and called Caleb in her room.

"Hey Han! How did it go?" Caleb said into his phone

"Terrible she said no way!" Hanna said into her phone

"Han I have to call you back Claudia is calling me about what is going happen tomorrow at the airport"

"Ok I love you!"

"I love you too"

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting for anyone to even read the story! I am going to start posting everyday but the weekends. I am pretty sure I can do that. Hope you guys like it! I will post two more chapters tomorrow morning.**

**~Megan **


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, the day Caleb was moving to Montecito and leaving Hanna behind. It was hard for the both of them to say goodbye.

The doorbell rang bright and early at the Marin residents.

"Caleb!" Hanna screamed opening the door then giving him a hug

"Hanna I' so glad to see you" Caleb said

"I thought you left"

"I like I said, I would never without saying good bye first"

"Maybe it would have been easier that way"

"Hanna, this isn't good bye, its just see you later"

"Yeah what if you meet a hot California babe?"

"That won't happen"

"How do you know?"

"Because no one is more beautiful than you are"

"You say that now..."

"And I will always say that"

Hanna gave him a broken smile.

"Hanna, I promise to come back and visit often. I think we can make long distance work"

"I hope so" Caleb and Hanna shared long, passionate kisses.

* * *

"I love you!" Hanna shouted watching Caleb get into a cab

"I love you too!" Caleb said

Hanna shut the door and broke down crying. She curled into a ball and just cried for hours. Eventually Ashley came down the stairs to make dinner and spotted Hanna.

"Are you ok?" Ashley said

"Do I look ok?" Hanna said walking past her mom, storming off to her bedroom

"You get back here right now!"

"Why should I?! No matter what I do it won't make Caleb come back!"

It has been 2 weeks since Caleb left for California. Him and Hanna have talked often, everyday to be exact.

"I wonder why I haven't heard form Caleb today?" Hanna said to herself, then she heard a knock at the door. She opened to reveal...

**Sorry but that's it for today. I will definitely be making the longer chapters in the future! Also I know I said I would post more chapters tomorrow but I couldn't resist.**

**~Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder why I haven't heard form Caleb today?" Hanna said to herself, then she heard a knock at the door. She opened to reveal Caleb.

"CALEB?!" Hanna shouted and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Ashley started to eaves drop on there conversation

"I have missed you so much, you have no idea!" Hanna said

"I think I do" Caleb sarcastically said

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanna, I came back. I am having the hardest time living without you! I can't go back without you!"

"Caleb, you know what my mom said..."

Ashley interrupted her "Her mom changed her mind and is letting her move to California"

Hanna whipped her head around to face her mom. "Really?" Hanna said

"Just promise you will visit!" Ashley said

"Of course mom!"

* * *

Letting Hanna move to California was extremely hard for Ashley, as it would be for any mom. Hanna is scheduled to visit every other weekend and every holiday.

"Are all your bags in the car?" Caleb asked Hanna kissing her temple

"Yeah, I'm just going to say good bye to my mom for the eleventh time today" Hanna said

"Ok I'll be in the car"

Hanna ran into the kitchen and gave her mom a big hug.

"Have fun! You are always welcome to come home if you get home sick"

"I will mom. And don't get married to Ted while I'm gone"

"I won't"

* * *

The trip to California was long for Hanna. Her mom had always been there for her, through everything and now she felt like she was trading her for Caleb.

"Welcome! Caleb! Hanna!" Claudia said from her porch as the taxi pulled up to her home.

"Wow! This is a huge house" Hanna said to Caleb

"James! Clay! Go help your brother and his girlfriend with their bags" Claudia said

"Ok Mommy!" Clay said

"She is defiantly a keeper" Claudia whispered into Caleb's ear as he walked by

**That's it! Thank you guys for the reviews! Make sure to leave some on this chapter. Does anyone think Hanna will get homesick?**

**~Megan**


End file.
